


The Problem in Front of You

by poisontaster



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-30
Updated: 2005-05-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe has two husbands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem in Front of You

I.  
In the war, she gave up on thinking too far ahead. "You deal with the problem in front of you". If Cap'n's said it once, he's said it for every star in the sky, and he's right. Anticipation only gets you killed, and if there's one thing she meant to do in that war, it was survive.

II.  
There's a mirror in their quarters. Belongs to Wash really, from when he had that soupcatcher like a caterpiller took a perch on his upper lip. Lord, he'd been proud of that thing, 'verse only knew why.

Anyway, most times, it's just there, sitting in it's patina of dust, 'cause ain't neither one of them much for housecleaning. Wash primps in it just the same, but she pretty much ignores it. She may like her gowns with a bit of slink, but ain't much call for that sort of thing, and it's damn hard to find a good place to hide your sidearm.

She turns sideways and runs a hand over skin still damp with washing. Her ribs are still a bit bruised up from Cap'n's last attempt at diplomacy, but ain't hardly worth worrying about. Along with the hard ridge of muscle, her stomach's imprinted with the memories of wounds far more interesting. Sometimes, when he's being a bit whimsical--and let's face it, when ain't he?--Wash'll connect scar to scar with his fingertips, making up stories as he goes. Just thinking of that feather light touch makes something in her liquid and warm. But the scars are the problem too; the reason there's nothing in her belly but last night's dinner.

III.  
Two men in her life and in this one thing they're absolutely the same; they live in the stars, and the thing about the stars is that the light you see might be something real, or it might be something dead long 'fore the 'verse even got around to you. But the thing they both don't seem to see is that it don't really matter one way or the other. There's always light. So right now, she's content to bide her time. But for how long, she just plain don't know. It just don't do to go thinking too far ahead.


End file.
